


The Quarterback

by OpalBear



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Love, Gen, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalBear/pseuds/OpalBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to a new state with His dad after the divorce. Jean isn't expecting his first friend at his new school to be the popular quarterback Marco. Or that he may want to be more than just friends.</p><p>Yes high school, first loves, feels and a little bit of this and that thrown in. Let's see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I pulled my knees closer to my chest as I listened to my dad roar the engine to life. I'd stayed up all night both because it took me forever to take apart my room, and also because this part is sad.

This part is really sad, when you watch divorce movies, or read books with characters who's parents are divorcing this part never comes up. And why should it? Deciding what parts of my last 16 years of existence come with me and what stay. They'll probably just end up boxed up in my moms attic, not my attic anymore.. This isn't my home anymore.

I'd already kissed my mom goodbye, at least twenty times. Not even stopping to look at my stepfather, who literally looked like his day job was ruining lives and families. Which he'd happily done to mine. I stumbled down the steps knowing he'd already started turning my room into his home gym. I wasn't going to miss him.

However, I was and wasnt going to miss everything else, and as my dad pulled out of the driveway I chose, just for a second to miss it.

I turned to peer at it fading into the distance as we continued down the road. For a long time I knew this final look would be the last time I saw it. I hoped it wouldn't be, that I'd come for Christmas, or even spend the summer here. But in the back of my mind I couldn't even convince myself it was true.

I felt ache in my bones as I fought an urge to look away.

"I feel the same." My dad said turning the wheel onto a new street leaving our old house in the dust. I turned to face him as he tried to put on his best understanding smile.  
"There's a piece of me going to miss this place too."

"Instead of having a piece of me miss it," I begin, moving to rest my elbow on the arm rest of my passenger side door. " I feel like I just left that piece behind."

"Is it a piece you can't see yourself without?"

I knew this was him giving me a final chance to back out of moving across the country with him. He didnt want me to back out of course, but he'd rather drop me back off than take me when I didnt want to go.

"No." I replied, turning back around once again, knowing the house was no where to be seen. "It was dead weight anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is calling your name --->


	2. Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcooooooo

"How," my english teacher Mr. Howard started, taking a final sip of his coffee and slam dunking it into the trash. "Do you write a good story?"

The classroom was silent, likely because he's been in the hospital sick for the last week.

"Well.." He begin to pace the room and I felt myself turn into jello as I attempted to sink down into my desk. At least while the substitute was here she never asked us any questions. Heck she barely talked to us at all.

"Charlotte?" He questioned, resting his hand on the table of the girl sitting in front of me.

I could hear her gum smack in her mouth.

"A good main character?" She replied, trying to give her flashy smile to get out of another question. Well I assume she was, not much I can get from the back of her head.

"A protagonist, yes, important. But thats not what makes it good." He said pulling his hand off her desk and making a head motion for her to spit out her gum.

Which she did, entirely while groaning.

"Whats the last book you all read? Anyone?"

I watched him scan the room, and his shoulders slowly begin to slump. I looked around as well peering for anyone who might look like they may raise their hand. Nothing. I guess we aren't much of a reading class.

"Ok ok, new question, what was the last movie you all watched?" He asked, pulling the corner of his lips into a small smile. You could tell he was really trying to make an effort involving the class.

Without realizing what I was doing my hand shot into the air. Completely out of my control.

"Yes Jean!" He nearly shouted.

"Uh.." my mind went blank, what did I even do over the weekend?

Well, my dad decided he wanted to take up baking. Likely because after two weeks of living here he realized we can't live off drive thru dinners forever. So after the smell of burnt everything killed off my nostrils I had to help him scrub the kitchen clean all saturday night.

But did I watch a movie? A TV show? Nothing was coming to mind. This was so stupid, I could feel everyone staring at me as Mr. Howard leaned closer. Literally begging for an answer.

"The MazeRunner!" I heard someone say from the back of the room. I turn around to see a guy leaning back in his seat with dark brown hair and loads of freckles scattered across his cheeks.  
"I mean we've all seen that right? And just for you Mr. Howard, I heard it's based off a book." A smirk present on his face.

I watched the guy beside him let out a laugh and smack him on his back, a large smile bursting onto the brown haired guys face.

"Yeah it's good, the book I mean. I'm not much of a movie person. But this will work for our discussion."

I let out of breath of relief as he walked back to his desk. I was out of the woods. I'd have to thank that guy.

Mr. Howard quickly walked back to his desk and grabbed out an expo marker and wrote swiftly across the board.

"This unit," He said finishing it up and turning back around. "Is about the power of words, because no matter how good the plot or protagonist is, the words make the story."

I moved my head slightly to see his scribble across the board.

**_Powerful Words_ **

Powerful words? Just in writing? Or in our real lives?

After a long lecture from Mr. Howard leading to him introducing our first project of the semester. The bell rang, halting him from making anymore progress.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." He said moving to sit in his desk as I headed out the door.

I was halfway down the hallway, making my way quickly for the exit. Since english is my 6th period and I hate waiting forever to get out of student parking.

I watched as groups of people walked together through the hall. It definitely sucks that after two weeks at this school I've yet to make a single friend. And from the text and photos I've been getting from friends at home they seem pretty good without me.

"HEY!" I heard someone call, before loud steps grew closer toward me, I turned just in time to be slammed into.

"Sorry sorry! I guess it's harder to stop in these shoes than I thought." He let out a low laugh, pretending to smack his shoe. Up close he had even more freckles on his face than I originally thought, they even trailed down his neck.

"So anyway," he continued, "You're welcome for earlier." He said, making a bowing movement with that same large smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, yeah thanks for that." I stated, grabbing one of the handles of my backpack. Why does this feel like an awkward situation?

"You're new here right? I never saw you last year."

Well there are over 3,000 students here. Pretty hard to know everyone.

I bit my tongue. I guess I haven't been here long enough to have a presense at this school. He was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I moved here from Nebraska."

He seemed to think about it for a minute, before chewing on his lip and nodding.

"Well Nebraskian, welcome to Washington. Have you ever played football before?"

My mind immediately shot to the idea that all that thinking he just did was likely just to say Nebraskian.

"Uh, nah not really my thing."

"Aww, really?" He replied, crossing his arms. He turned to look over his shoulder before quicklh shaking his head.

I moved my head sideways to see a group of guys across the hall watching him. They didn't seem happy.

"Well, if you change your mind," he started, putting an arm on my shoulder, "tryouts are on Friday after school. Later."

And with that he rushed off back towards the group of guys. Leaving me once again standing alone in the hallway.

"I've seriously gotta make some friends." I said with a groan pushing open the door and heading outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm really excited for this story, I've had this idea in my mind for a long time. It's going to pick up with a lot more Jean and Marco in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! (:


End file.
